112015-Angry Sleep Horrifying Nap
10:42:11 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 10:42 -- 10:42:24 AT: serios! 10:42:29 AT: are you awake? 10:42:34 GG: Not. Quite.... 10:42:44 AT: oh 10:42:44 GG: I. Am. In. The. Archives. 10:42:50 AT: okay yea 10:42:51 AT: okay! 10:43:00 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Are. You. Alright? 10:43:13 GG: Have. You. Seen. Miss. Libby? 10:43:25 AT: no i havent seen her but she should be okay 10:43:31 AT: im fine... ish 10:43:32 AT: i guess 10:43:39 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. For. How. Long.... I. Know. What. Happened. 10:44:18 AT: oh 10:44:24 AT: you know i was taken by the terrors then? 10:44:30 GG: Yes. 10:45:33 GG: Miss. Libby.... Said. She. Would. Do. Something.... I. Tried. To.... I. Am. Sorry. But. I. Tried. To. Stop. Her.... I. Did. Not. Want. To. Lose. Her. Again.... She. Set. Off. To. Aid. You. Though.... I. Wanted. To. Find. Another. Way.... I. Am. Sorry. Miss. Aaisha.... 10:45:43 AT: its okay 10:45:45 AT: libbys fine 10:45:59 AT: they said she was offering to take the punishment we even tried bartering a few deals 10:46:11 AT: the one they offered made me laugh and staying in the archives was too risky 10:46:16 AT: so i took the punishment 10:47:16 GG: Oh. Gods.... Damn. It. Nyarla.... Why. Did. He. Have. To. Do. His. Damn. Deal? 10:48:04 AT: because jack threatened him with me again 10:48:07 AT: he was baited serios 10:48:09 AT: with me 10:48:12 AT: its always me 10:48:58 GG: No. It. Is. Not. That.... He. Knew. You. Could. Be. Taken.... HE. WAS. WARNED. The. Video. Said.... He. Took. The. Damn. Deal. Anyway. 10:49:25 GG: This. Is. Not. Him. Caring. For. Anyone. But. His. Own. Damn. Ego. 10:49:45 AT: the only reason he wouldve taken the deal is if he believed i was in danger and there was no other way to stop it 10:50:19 AT: im not excusing it, horrorterrors should be left alone 10:50:25 AT: but there are reasons 10:51:25 GG: The. Reasons. Do. Not. Seem. Sufficient. Enough. To. Me.... To. Save. You. He. Risked. You? He. Tried. To. Hurt. Me? Tried. To. Hurt. Libby? 10:52:02 GG: He. Is. Doing. A. Damn. Good. Job. In. Following. In. The. Footsteps. Of. Jack. Intentions. Be. Damned. 10:52:18 AT: what do you mean by that? 10:52:24 AT: destroying our session? 10:52:46 GG: Perhaps. Not. That.... 10:52:59 AT: betraying us and gouging our eyes out leaving us for dead? everything hes done has been to try to HELP 10:53:00 GG: But. It. Feels. To. Me. This. Is. More. About. Power. Than. Protecting. Others. 10:53:22 GG: If. He. Wanted. To. Help. He. Could. Have. ASKED. US. 10:53:54 GG: The. Whole. Point. Of. These. Teams. 10:54:14 AT: yes 10:54:23 AT: that is something i tried to tell him 10:54:29 AT: we were talking for a while 10:54:37 AT: but thats something i think he needs driven home 10:54:52 AT: everything is just further isolation for him and us charging at him screaming bloody murder will not solve this 10:55:02 AT: be angry yes, but dont drive him away with your anger 10:55:51 GG: How. Am. I. To. Do. That? How. Am. I. To. Look. At. Him. Knowing. He. Will. Backstab. Me. And. Use. Others. As. Bargaining. Chips. YET. AGAIN. 10:57:38 GG: Noone'S. Life. Should. Be. Treated. Like. That.... BY. ANYONE.... I. Would. Not. Even. Stomach. The. Idea. Of. Slaves. Owned. By. Other. Trolls. On. Alternia.... Forcing. These. Duties. And. Punishments. On. Those. That. Did. Not. Choose. This. 10:57:57 AT: then be clear with him on those points 10:58:29 AT: im not saying trust him if you cant dont force that, what im saying is dont slam the door in his face see if he will own up to his mistakes before you do 10:58:35 AT: and if he'll avoid them in the future 10:58:53 GG: If. Anything. Else. He. Will. Continue. To. Blame. Me. For. Not. Standing. Down. From. The. Fight. 10:59:06 AT: no i doubt that very much 10:59:18 GG: You. Did. Not. See. The. Look. Of. Anger. In. His. Eyes. 10:59:30 GG: He. Blames. Me. For. This. Predicament. I. Know. It. 11:00:26 AT: no i didnt but i have been talking to him for the past few hours 11:00:34 AT: he is more than ready to throw himself on your blade 11:00:42 AT: lorrea is probably going to ask libby to send her to your planet 11:00:44 AT: and break him 11:01:15 GG: .... 11:02:38 GG: I. Know. He. Is. Still. Your. Matesprit. But. I. Am. Finding. It. Hard. To. Disagree. With. Her. Thoughts. On. That. Right. Now.... I. Have. Been. Trying. To. Find. Reasons. To. Not. Cull. Him. Beyond. Your. Standing. Order..... 11:03:06 AT: and that order still very much stands 11:03:10 AT: i will be very cross if he dies 11:03:14 GG: I. Know. 11:04:36 GG: Damn. It. I. Know. It. Well.... I. Just. Do. Not. Want. That. To. Be. The. Only. Reason.... 11:05:36 AT: im going to be speaking to libby myself andsee if he cant be removed from you team temporarily or permanently and yes for now its enough 11:05:49 AT: consequences are consequences and he's still in the archives 11:05:57 AT: i will not fault you if you get in a fight with him but do not kill him 11:06:50 GG: I. Do. Not. Want. To. Fight. Him. Again.... You. Misunderstand.... I. Do. Not. Want. To. Kill. Him.... But. He. Is. Constantly. Bring. Danger. Onto. Us.... I. Am. Angry. With. Him..... 11:08:08 GG: With. This. He. Is. No. Friend.... He. Is. Barely. A. Team. Member.... What. Am. I. To. Do? 11:08:23 AT: be angry with him and be honest with him 11:09:05 GG: I. Never. Lie. But. Should. He. Not. Listen? 11:09:49 AT: then drag him out of whatever pity hole hes put himself in 11:10:04 AT: im 11:10:10 AT: not sure if im explaining it right but 11:10:15 AT: when he and i fought 11:10:23 AT: i made it very clear that just because i was angry i did not hate him 11:10:53 AT: ii was just angry and wanted him to one stop moping and two own up to it 11:12:11 GG: I. Think. I. Still. Need. To. Spend. Time. In. Here. Though. Before. I. Confront. Him.... Provided. He. Does. Not. Come. Here. 11:13:13 AT: i believe he'll avoid you for a while 11:13:24 GG: Though. One. Of. The. Few. Things. I. Am. Willing. To. Trust. Of. Him. From. Everything.... One. Of. The. Handmaidens. May. Be. A. Traitor.... 11:14:25 GG: Jack. Apparently. Knew. Of. The. Duel. Before. Everything. Happened. 11:14:55 AT: huh 11:15:02 AT: and youre sure jack just isnt spying? 11:15:30 GG: I. Would. Ask. Mr. Aesona. More. On. It. But. He. Seemed. Certain. It. Was. One. Of. The. Handmaidens.... 11:15:43 GG: And. I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood. To. Ask. Him. Right. Now.... 11:16:21 AT: i can ask in a little bit 11:16:26 AT: i think he went to sleep 11:16:41 AT: we should mention this to libby, anohter thing to add to the meeting list 11:18:29 GG: I. Hope. She. Comes. Back. Soon.... I. Hate. The. Look. Of. Hurt. On. Her. Face. When. She. Is. About. To. Do. Something. For. You. On. My. Behalf.... I. Wish. I. Could. Change. That. Part. Of. Her. Culture. Sooner.... 11:19:00 AT: im not sure we can change it completely i think it may even be disrespectful to do that 11:19:05 AT: but a middle ground we can find 11:19:32 GG: I. Hope. So.... 11:19:46 AT: yes 11:19:59 AT: and once youre calm enough i have a job for you to work on with nyarla 11:20:18 AT: since you two are the only ones with access to the archives 11:21:23 GG: I. Could. Get. Started. On. It. If. You. Would. Like.... I. Was. Already. Planning. To. Find. Information. Regarding. Certain. Weapons. But. I. Have. Been. Waiting. For. Any. Sign. Of. Miss. Libby..... 11:21:50 AT: i promise shes alright and that would be lovely 11:22:03 AT: the main focus would be learning more about the horrorterrors 11:22:10 AT: them having my dreamself is very bad 11:22:14 GG: Yes. 11:22:35 AT: i gave them a free agent without realizing it, i dont think im dead 11:22:46 AT: ugh im not going to enjoy sleeping for a long, long time 11:23:08 AT: the other is learning more about twink culture 11:23:20 AT: ill be bringing that up in the meeting and youre welcome to come if libby prefers you there 11:24:17 GG: I. Have. A. Book. On. Their. Castes. To. Use. As. A. Reference.... Much. Of. Their. Interactions. With. Our. Species. May. Be. Related. To. How. They. See. Our. Blood. In. Relation. To. Their. Culture.... 11:24:45 AT: nyarla mentioned that he said that cobalts for them were mistakes? 11:25:21 GG: They. Are. Failed. Warriors. Who. Are. Tasked. With. Looking. Over. Slaves.... 11:25:30 AT: mm 11:26:00 GG: Which. Would. Explain. A. Bit. Of. Vigil'S. Interactions. With. Him.... 11:26:16 AT: yes it woudl 11:26:19 GG: The. Other. Bit. Being. His. Impulsiveness.... 11:26:26 AT: irritating but 11:26:27 AT: yes 11:26:28 GG: Mr. Aesona'S. I. Mean. 11:26:32 AT: nyarla rushes into things 11:27:57 GG: Apparently. Violet. Bloods. Are. Generals.... While. I. Do. Enjoy. Reading. Of. Military. Tactics. And. Gallant. Heroes.... I. Do. Not. Think. I. Would. Live. Up. To. That. Ideal.... 11:29:16 AT: well i think so if you really wanted to! but you'd have to stop taking everything at face value hehe 11:29:25 AT: or all your underlings will hoodwink you 11:29:37 AT: fuchsias? 11:29:41 GG: .... 11:29:55 GG: Well. It. Is. Not. Important. To. Talk. Of. All. The. Castes.... 11:30:11 GG: I. Mean. You. Should. Not. Really. Worry. On. That. One. 11:30:24 AT: ... 11:30:24 GG: I.... That. Is. To. Say..... 11:30:27 AT: i mean tbh 11:30:31 AT: you avoiding it 11:30:39 AT: is speaking volumes about whether im gonna like it or not 11:30:43 GG: .... 11:30:54 GG: Prostitutes.... Very. Lowly. Regarded.... 11:31:01 AT: oh 11:31:11 AT: oh thats almost funny 11:31:15 GG: .... 11:31:38 GG: I. Do. Not. Understand. The. Humor. 11:31:40 AT: in regards to jack~ 11:32:14 GG: Because. Of... Oh.... 11:32:48 AT: yes we both were rather heavily flirting last time 11:33:04 AT: i didnt put much stock in it considered him more a of one night stander 11:33:15 GG: .... 11:33:16 AT: but then if that was true lila's situation would be odd 11:33:54 GG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. How. The. Twinks. View. The. Humans.... 11:34:54 GG: I. Mean. I. Forget.... I. Think. I. Recall. Hearing. They. Do. Not. Have. Hemotyping.... 11:35:30 AT: the humans? 11:35:33 AT: no i dont think they do 11:35:36 AT: the twinks do tho 11:35:40 GG: Yes. 11:36:33 AT: another culture we'll have to mesh 11:37:17 GG: I. Know. I. Am. Not. Winning. Friends. Among. Them.... Madame. Cenero. Is. Level. Headed. But. I. Think. I. Have. Her. Ire. With. The. Fights.... 11:37:34 AT: i think you have all their ires rn 11:37:39 AT: yea i think itll be a good thing to just 11:37:43 AT: move nyarla for a bit 11:37:55 AT: if lorrea is coming after him anyways id like him here wher ei can step in when it goes to far 11:38:04 AT: not somewhere where she'd get help 11:38:13 AT: ... i keep forgetting you guys are frogs 11:38:26 GG: Would. It. Even. Be. Wise. To. Move. Him. With. The. Curse. Involved? 11:38:35 AT: shruuugs 11:38:38 AT: we'll find out 11:38:46 AT: im thinking i might be able to remove it while he's off the planet 11:38:56 AT: not his fate to be a frog or something like that 11:39:05 GG: That. May. Work. 11:40:41 AT: i hope so 11:41:56 GG: I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Was. The. Cause. Of. This. Mess.... If. I. Had. Not. Lost. My. Temper. In. That. First. Fight.... 11:42:28 AT: no we may still be in it 11:42:32 AT: remember jack baited nyarla 11:43:28 GG: I. Will. Try. To. Keep. That. In. Mind. When. Dealing. With. My. Anger. In. Regards. To. That. 11:43:45 AT: thank you but he does need to stop rushing into things 11:44:01 GG: Very. Much. So. 11:44:35 AT: yes 11:44:48 AT: ill mention now 11:44:53 AT: if you want to set up something between you and him 11:45:17 AT: i told him hes going to need to work with libby on some of this, like the horrorterrors and her culture, so youre included there anyways 11:45:28 AT: but that he should approach apologizing her on her terms 11:46:05 GG: That. Would. Be. Difficult. In. Terms. Of. Twink. Culture.... Normally. A. Rematch. Would. Not. Happen. Due. To. Such. Duels. Ending. In. Death.... 11:46:14 AT: yes 11:46:22 AT: and this is where the middleground starts coming into play 11:46:28 AT: and something i will probably mention to libby with 11:46:34 AT: or talk to her with 11:48:12 GG: I. Hope. It. Works.... 11:48:28 GG: I. Think.... No. I. Do.... 11:48:57 AT: ?? 11:49:09 GG: Still. Quite. Angry. 11:49:23 AT: yes i understand 11:50:36 GG: To. Change. The. Subject. For. One. Last. Bit.... I. Was. Told. Of. You. And. Miss. Fenrix.... 11:50:58 AT: oh um 11:51:02 AT: yes 11:51:08 AT: sorry i didnt... tell you myself i 11:51:12 AT: wsnt sure when to bring it up 11:51:19 GG: I.... Understand.... 11:51:27 GG: And. I. Am. At. Least. Happy. On. That.... 11:51:47 GG: That. You. Were. Able. To. Find. Another. Moirail.... 11:52:58 AT: im. glad too im sorry my feelings werent pale :( 11:53:10 GG: I. Understand. 11:53:32 GG: And. It. Is. Alright.... We. Can. Only. Be. Direct. With. Our. Feelings.... 11:53:53 AT: yes thats the best 11:54:02 AT: but you can still come to me if you need anything thats always okay 11:54:18 GG: Thank. You. For. That. 11:54:38 AT: :) 11:55:33 GG: I. Can. Not. Return. It. This. Time.... Too. Many. Things. Right. Now.... But. I. Promise. To. Return. The. Smiley. Later.... 11:56:06 AT: heh okay the promise is good enough 11:56:49 GG: Please. Be. As. Safe. As. You. Can. Be. 11:56:54 AT: i will 11:56:58 AT: and be careful serios 11:57:02 AT: when i say they have my dreamself.... 11:57:08 AT: i mean it 11:57:20 AT: i didnt realize what i was doing but 11:57:23 GG: I. Know.... I. Saw. It.... 11:57:27 AT: i gave them a pawn that can move outside their rules 11:57:32 AT: no 11:57:37 AT: no its not just them taking me and holding me 11:57:59 AT: its 11:58:11 AT: its going to be like straight mind control my dreamself is now their puppet 11:58:40 GG: ...We. Will. Find. A. Way. To. Free. You. I. Promise.... Somehow.... 11:59:34 AT: i think i can 11:59:38 AT: when im powerful enough 11:59:48 AT: my dreamself is still me 12:00:00 AT: its still my fate ive just been disconnected from it 12:00:52 GG: Then. I. Will. Trust. That. You. Can. Do. It.... 12:01:05 AT: yes 12:01:15 AT: but were going to have to find... something to satisfy them in my place 12:01:24 GG: .... 12:01:27 AT: whether we get the sword back and trade it back.... or something else 12:01:39 GG: So. You. Know. Of. The. Sword. Now.... 12:01:57 AT: not much i just know theres a magic sword involved in the deal 12:02:03 AT: and that its in play 12:02:07 AT: and cant easily be taken out of play 12:02:11 AT: id like to kno more if you can 12:02:27 GG: It. Was. Part. Of. What. I. Did. Not. Want. To. Talk. About. If. Jack. Is. Spying. 12:02:54 AT: aah i see alright it can wait then 12:03:03 AT: i mentioned it nyarla but i am 12:03:24 AT: going to try to befriend scarlet and vigil 12:03:29 GG: .... 12:03:37 GG: Vigil. I. Can. Understand.... 12:03:46 GG: But. Scarlet? 12:03:54 AT: yes 12:04:21 GG: I. Would. Rather. Have. No. More. To. Do. With. That. Twink. If. I. Can. Help. It.... She. Will. Try. To. Manipulate. You. Again.... 12:04:54 GG: I. Will. Not. Stop. You. But. I. Would. Strongly. Advise. Against. It. And. To. Use. Extreme. Caution. 12:05:06 AT: she at least deserves to be warned about my dreamself 12:05:16 AT: other than that depending.. i will do no more 12:06:06 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. That. Witch. Deserves. In. Terms. Of. Kindness.... But. I. Will. Hold. My. Tongue. Further. On. This.... Be. Careful.... 12:07:02 AT: i will 12:07:11 GG: I. Would. Suggest. Using. A. Phone. With. A. Broken. Speaker.... Break. It. Yourself. If. You. Have. To. 12:07:20 AT: pffthaha 12:07:27 GG: I. Mean. It. 12:07:29 AT: speakers dont matter 12:07:32 AT: voice doesnt matter 12:07:39 AT: the last time she nabbed me? 12:07:42 AT: through text 12:07:45 GG: .... 12:07:51 GG: I. Am. Liking. This. Less. 12:07:58 AT: i dont even think it was through text i think she just did it from derse 12:07:59 AT: and i know shes watching 12:08:03 AT: so there's really no point 12:08:16 AT: she can play with us whenever she wants she's just not interested right now 12:09:03 GG: ....I. Hope. You. Are. Right. That. She. Is. Not. Interested.... And. Wrong. On. The. First. Part.... Though. That. Is. More. Wishful. Thinking.... 12:10:19 AT: heh 12:10:21 AT: i still have hope 12:10:25 GG: Have. You. Spoken. To. Miss. Fenrix. On. This? 12:10:35 AT: no i will be speaking at the meeting though 12:10:37 AT: lorrea's too angry 12:10:58 AT: i expect there might be a public shooshing at some point in the future 12:11:04 AT: if she doesnt calm down 12:11:38 GG: So. The. Meeting. Will. Occur. Before. The. Plan. To. Talk. With. Scarlet? 12:11:43 AT: yes 12:11:45 GG: Good. 12:12:07 AT: im hoping to have it set up in a few hours ill let you know when 12:12:15 AT: and once nyarla is safe 12:12:21 AT: i need to get in contact with varani's team... 12:13:57 GG: That. Does. Seem. To. Be. The. Most. Distant. Team. Of. The. Four.... 12:14:03 GG: Good. Luck. 12:14:16 AT: yes thank you 12:14:26 AT: for now i think ill nap 12:14:31 AT: as much as i hate it 12:14:44 GG: ....I. Would. Wish. You. To. Sleep. Well.... But.... 12:14:45 AT: i think ill ask eribus to wake me up at intervals... or ill go insane 12:14:59 GG: Sleep. Lightly. Then. 12:15:07 AT: i will 12:15:10 AT: take care serios! 12:15:13 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 12:15 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios